Blue Princess
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Maki Nishikino es una joven "princesa" que debe elegir prometido durante los bailes de gala. En ellos conoce a la dulce, misteriosa y casual Honoka Kousaka planteándose por primera vez oponerse a las reglas de su padre para seguir sus nuevos sentimientos. Este fic participa en el Reto "Mi princesa de un cuento de Idols" Del fandom Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino. [UA][Ooc]


_**_**BLUE**_ PRINCESS  
**_

 **Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Lantis, y Sunrise.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "Mi princesa de un cuento de Idols." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino** **. [Universo Alterno] [** **Cuento: Cenicienta]**

 **.**

* * *

 _«Se llevaron sus bellas ropas,_

 _la vistieron con un viejo blusón gris_

 _y le dieron unos zuecos»_ *

.

La fiesta a su vista era un desastre. Y no porque faltaran invitados, por el contrario; estaban todos los necesarios e incluso más. Arreglados con galantes trajes de noche, vestidos extravagantes de diseño único, relojes y joyas que brillaban a cada haz de luz captado; el gentío impregnaba la pequeña sala con una mezcla de perfumes y aromas tan distintos que reunidos le provocaban náuseas. Hastiada, cada que captaba la atención de aquellos seres de sonrisas hipócritas, teniendo ganas de alejarse de las sonrosadas mejillas y labios rojizos que atacaban sin piedad la suya, se veía obligada a corresponder con saludos y sonrisas fingidas reprimiendo la necesidad de huir hacia la seguridad de su recámara.

Por si fuera poco, arremolinados en torno a ella esperando su turno cual fichas de banco, jóvenes de edades similares y algunos mayores desfilaban ante sus ojos besando a cada oportunidad sus dedos, con una lentitud tan atemorizante que acrecentaba las ganas de apartarse. Sus miradas cargadas de petulancia y orgullo hacían dupla con las palabras de seguridad y altanería con que halagaban su singular vestido y su increíble figura. No es que no fuera hermosa, por supuesto que lo era; pero en sus tonos roncos y los roces "accidentales" en su trasero, lo volvían desagradable.

Por si fuera poco, cada vez que tenía la intención de declinar alguna oferta de baile, casualmente encontraba la mirada atenta de su padre. No estando segura de opacar sus pocas veces vista sonrisa amable por un ceño fruncido y una queja en la soledad de su atestado despacho, prefería seguir el juego de las manos sudorosas y partir sin voluntad a la pista de baile deseando que la pieza fuese lo suficiente corta.

Un, dos, tres… la música se extinguió. El joven castaño de ojos azules, su pareja en turno, la dejó finalmente sola al escuchar el llamado de su padre quien, al lado del suyo, veían con agrado tal muestra de danza. Sonrió en cortesía, con una breve despedida y un asentimiento en reverencia. No lo echó de menos, fuera de su campo de visión se permitió suspirar de alivio. El chico no era atrevido y tal vez, era el único que realmente la trató con respeto y caballerosidad; pero honestamente, la noche tan larga la tenían tan exhausta que hasta su sonrisa amable era traducida en algún mensaje oculto.

A paso firme, se alejó del centro de atención de ésos meta-humanos esperando que ningún otro chico se envalentonara a ir por ella. Gracias a su padre y ésa improvisada fiesta, su noche era cansada y aburrida. Claro que se entretenía observando los ridículos trajes que algunas damas nombraban como la nueva moda retro y lo costoso que resultaba conseguirlos, lo mismo con las habladurías a espaldas de amigos que con sólo marcharse por un poco de vino terminaban sufriendo el desboco de notas amarillistas. Sólo que, siendo la única chica en el torbellino de jóvenes hormonales, era inevitable sentirse aburrida. No había charlas que la interesaran en demasía, siendo el foco de tema la situación exitosa del Hospital General propiedad de su familia, y su exitosa carrera universitaria de Medicina. Lo usual.

Cuánto deseaba que Nico-chan estuviera ahí, al menos entre discusiones encontraría entretenimiento. Lástima que su enana amiga odiara el ambiente tóxico rebosante de petulancia. Ojalá pudiera evitarlas también.

—Desearía que terminara de una vez —dijo en voz baja, caminando alrededor de la gigantesca sala buscando estar fuera de la visión de su padre y encontrar un lugar adecuado en dónde sentarse por minutos.

Al menos su madre era menos exigente en sus relaciones con los invitados, prefiriendo cotillear con sus amigas sobre la triste vida de estar casadas con Doctores. No la culpaba, y a veces hasta rezaba porque su futuro no fuera igual; cosa que parecía imposible conociendo las aspiraciones de su progenitor y su interés en mantener el legado Nishikino.

De fondo, apenas perceptible por la música de vals, el reloj de madera marcó las 11 p.m.

Al mirar de nuevo alrededor, captó una silla olvidada cerca de la mesa del banquete; primero echó vistazos para comprobar que nadie quisiera ocuparla siendo favorecida por el poco interés en los dulces y postres que reposaban ahí casi sin haber sido tocados. Demasiado interés nutritivo que echaba por la borda tanta maestría en el azúcar.

A nada estuvo de llegar al provocativo asiento cuando algo en su campo de visión se atravesó y que si no fuera por sus excelentes reflejos, estaría haciendo una no grata visita al suelo llevándose de paso a la extraña figura.

—¡Oh wow! ¡Lo lamento! —Escuchó decir a su lado en un irreconocible tono femenino. Su hombro fue lo único que recibió daño, si es que podría decírsele así a un sutil empuje.

Volteó esperando encontrar a alguna chica en la que no había reparado antes. Para su sorpresa y sin evitar soltar un exclamo de asombro, aquella persona distaba mucho de la etiqueta que la fiesta exigía. Una sencilla falda corta de brillante naranja, una blusa de intensa blancura de cuello circular, un suéter de opaco amarillo crema y un par de botines café.

Dejando de lado su vestimenta y encontrando su rostro, su atención fue tomada por los destellos azules de sus ojos, grandes y expresivos. Además, su cabello era de un radiante naranja con una pequeña coleta alta en su lado izquierdo. Era apenas unos centímetros más baja aunque mucho más alta que Nico.

—¿Quién..? —preguntó contrariada.

La chica tenía una mueca de susto bastante graciosa. Ella hizo un intento de sonrisa para luego desviar la mirada a los lados negándose a enfrentar su mirada, podía ver el nerviosismo reflejado en las casi imperceptibles gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro. Al final, rindiéndose a su imponencia, dio una atropellada reverencia logrando sorprenderla más.

—Sólo quería probar un poco de pan.

Su ceño se frunció ante su explicación tan tonta. Nadie más les miraba, ajenos en su mundo de etiqueta. Antes no se había dado cuenta, pero la chica llevaba ya un plato con algunos pastelillos servidos ¿Era hija de alguno de ésos tipos trajeados? ¿Alguna conocida? No la recordaba haber visto antes ni cuando era la invitada y no anfitriona.

—¿Cómo entraste? ¿Acaso te has colado? Llamaré a seguridad….

—¡Eh! ¡No, no, no! Yo tengo permiso de entrar.

No estaba muy convencida, mientras más la veía, más segura estaba de que era una intrusa. Alguna chiquilla que viendo una pequeña oportunidad logró meterse y tener comida gratis. Lo que no entendía es cómo su padre no la notó aún, con su vigilancia de 360°.

—Mou~ ¿Qué modales son esos? —continuó la chica, siendo consciente de la mirada despectiva con que la veía. Infló las mejillas por segundos— Sólo porque no visto con telas de diamantes no quiere decir que no merezca estar aquí.

—No es común ver a personas como tú en estos lugares ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? —replicó a la defensiva.

Lejos de una respuesta, cómo si se burlara de ella, la chica tomó un trozo del pan para comerlo. Sintió la vena de ira hinchársele. Su mirada pareció no pasar desapercibida de nueva cuenta.

—¡Eres cruel! —gimoteó sin soltar el alimento apuntándola acusadoramente—, aunque no lo creas, también tengo derecho a estar aquí a pesar del poco tiempo —masculló lo último.

—Si es así ¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿En qué sector trabajan? ¿De qué parte de la ciudad vienen?

—¿Pero qué clase de preguntas son ésas? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No me digas que vas a pedirles un descuento, déjame decirte que todo está pagado y no hay devoluciones —contestó sin dejarse amedrentar y continuando devorando cuanta cosa tenía en la charola.

Arqueó las cejas, confusa.

—¿Descuento? No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando, voy a llamar a seguridad de inmediato —avisó enojada por su forma de desviar el tema.

Si se supone que la chica tenía el permiso de entrar, no tenía por qué asustarse. Al menos eso pensó hasta que la vio meterse un gran trozo de pan y atragantarse.

—¡Hey! ¡T-ten cuidado! —dijo tomada por sorpresa de nuevo.

No sólo eso, por fin los demás parecían reparar en ellas. Sus miradas curiosas, sus labios evocando palabrerías y ella, sin saber si alejarse de ahí o ayudar a la pobre chica que empezaba a quedar morada. Decidió hacer caso a su instinto vocacional por el que sus padres invertían dinero y su preciado tiempo.

Caminó detrás de ella, quitándole de las manos la tambaleante bandeja. Sujetó su pecho con una mano e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante. Primero le dio golpes en los omóplatos pero al ver que no había diferencia, pasó ambos brazos por su estómago y con un puño hizo fuerza. Por ser más baja casi podía sentir que la elevaba con cierta facilidad a pesar de tener mayor complexión. La escena se empezaba a poner vergonzosa.

Fue hasta después de luchar por segundos que sintió como el cuerpo tenso regresó a su normalidad y la escuchó toser. Aún sin soltarla, hizo que volteara su rostro frente a ella para examinarla. El sudor perlaba su piel y sus ojos parecían tener más brillo que antes. Extrañamente, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y un ligero pálpito extra en su interior. Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de alguien.

—¿E-estás bien? —Le preguntó al soltarla.

—¡Acabas de salvarme la vida! —exclamó con renovada vigorosidad atrayendo de nueva cuenta la atención.

—No le des tanta importancia, en primera no tendría que hacerlo si no intentaras suicidarte en media fiesta.

La chica abrió sus ojos pasmada.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo hice a propósito? ¿Acaso has sentido la horrible sensación de traer el pan en la garganta? Es… es ¡Horrible! —repitió en tono dramático llevando sus manos hasta su cuello simulando la asfixia.

Torció los labios en una mueca, pensando seriamente si aquello no le había afectado de más. A punto estuvo de hacerla parar cuando la voz severa de su padre se escuchó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Cruzándose de brazos y con una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios se volteó hacia él, quien con su rostro serio y sus afilados ojos frenó la representación de la extraña. Al fin su padre se dio y cuenta y la sacaría de ahí, evitando que siguiera con ésa actitud infantil.

—Señor Nishikino.

Volteó a verla, no esperaba que conociera el apellido. La chica realizaba una leve reverencia con elegantes movimientos, lejos de su hiperactividad y aun con su evidente nerviosismo.

Por parte de su padre, intercambió miradas en ambas y cómo si aquello no fuera gran cosa, apenas y dio una breve sonrisa en muestra de afecto. Se dirigió entonces a la chica.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Algún problema?

La joven tragó duro y negando levemente respondió tranquila:

—Ninguno señor. Todo está listo y espero que sea de su agrado. Con su permiso —Hizo otra reverencia y sin más, se alejó de ellos a paso veloz perdiéndose entre la gente.

Con la música de fondo, el reloj de pulcra madera antigua que estaba en un rincón apartado dio sus doce campanadas. Medianoche.

No entendió nada de lo que acababa de suceder y fue hasta ése momento en que reparó en el hecho de que la desconocida, la conocía a ella y a su padre ¿Realmente era una invitada más? Quiso preguntarle a su progenitor pero se detuvo al ver que un par de hombres iban hacia ellos con clara intención de reclamar su atención. Aún a pesar de eso, no quería quedarse con la duda por lo que se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Quién era?

—Una recomendación —respondió su padre restándole interés. Su atención ya estaba en ésos tipos acercándose a los que saludó con la mano—. Hija, espero que sigas atendiendo a los invitados como se debe —añadió segundos después en tono bajo, de forma casi cómplice—, éste es un evento importante y quiero que te relaciones con la mayoría si no es que todos. De esto depende muchas cosas, por supuesto, una sola noche es muy poco así que haremos algunas reuniones más hasta que estés segura.

No comprendió a qué se refería. O más bien, no quería comprenderlo.

Un carraspeo de su padre le dio a entender que esperaba una afirmación.

—Entiendo —susurró.

—Me alegro —dijo mientras giraba hacia la mesa de platillos y tomaba un pequeño plato con algunas bolas blancas— deberías probar los manjus. Son deliciosos —Le escuchó decir mientras se iba al encuentro de ellos.

De nuevo sola, suspiró cansada.

—Maki-san ¿Me permite ésta pieza?

Sin demora, un nuevo chico se apareció a su lado casi como si estuviera esperando a que se encontrara sin compañía. Se mordió la lengua con la declinación de la oferta en ella. Dejándole esperar, siguió el consejo de su padre, observó la cantidad exorbitante de dulces aunque su vista se enfocó en el pequeño platillo de bolas blancas iguales a las que él se llevó. Se veían normales, hasta que el inusual halago de su padre le llenó la mente. Tomó uno y lo probó.

Casi jadeó en sorpresa, tenía razón, estaba delicioso.

Sin saber por qué, desvió la mirada hacia la dirección en que aquella chica se fue.

—¿Maki-san?

Tomó el plato lleno y alzándolo a la vista del chico contestó:

—¿Y si mejor comemos un poco de manju?

.

.

* * *

Su padre no mintió, una sola fiesta no fue suficiente. A pocas semanas de la anterior y para su mala suerte, su padre de nuevo convocó a una multitudinaria cantidad de gentes con más rostros y aromas inundando su sala. De nuevo, ataviada con un vestido de gala tenía que hacerse espacio para hablar con todos los chicos que se pegaban como moscas.

Las intenciones de sus padres se volvían más claras.

Aun así, no dejaba que aquello afectara su ya de por sí difícil vida universitaria. Una que ni siquiera pudo elegir y que también, fue a consideración de su familia. Desventajas de ser hija única. Entre el ir y venir, lo único bueno es que podía probar aquellos dulces tradicionales que se volvían su adicción con cada bocado. Tenían un sabor… único y una extraña familiaridad que cursimente juraría que le llenaba el alma. Lo que tenía de deliciosos lo tenían de igual forma misteriosos, ya que al preguntar a los cocineros sobre su procedencia puesto que jamás los había probado, ellos le dijeron que era un encargo especial de una tienda famosa por la zona de Akihabara: Homura.

Debido a la distancia y lo penoso que sería pedir a un chofer que la llevara por los dulces, se renegó a la idea de probarlos solamente en las fiestas. Al menos tenía una mejor excusa para negarse a bailar.

Después de despachar a un chico rubio de ojos castaños, menos llamativos que los de aquella enigmática extraña de la noche anterior que tampoco parecía estar ahí ésta vez, se dirigió a la mesa central con la esperanza de que los manjus aun continuaran sobreviviendo ya que no era la única que estaba encantada con ellos. Si tan sólo los llevaran antes, podría darse el lujo de esconder un par para el día siguiente, cosa muy difícil pues escuchó comentar a los cocineros que por la frescura del sabor, debían llegar a cierta hora de la noche.

Apartó un par de robustos hombros y en lugar de que su visión fuera a la mesa, se detuvo en una sudadera rosa que le daba la espalda.

De nueva cuenta, con una sencilla vestimenta el motivo de sus vistazos hacia la entrada cada que podía se hacía presente. Ésta vez no se le hizo extraño y sorprendiéndose a sí misma, notó que sonreía un poco. Sacudió la cabeza para ponerse seria de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo intentando que un suicidio parezca accidente? —dijo poniéndose a su lado.

La chica viéndose literal con las manos en los dulces casi tira la mesa del susto.

—¡No me espantes así! —exclamó, haciendo de menos las migajas en su rostro y el pastel en mano— Y no estoy intentando matarme ¿Por qué haría algo como eso cuando ya he gastado bastante dinero en la universidad? Y con tantas comidas por probar~

Elevó las cejas admirada, no esperaba una respuesta seria si es que podía considerarse así. Aunque le sorprendió más saber que probablemente tendrían la misma edad, y estando en su fiesta ¿Había oportunidad de que tal vez estudiaran en la misma escuela?

—Como sea, sólo un par de cosas más y me iré de aquí —dijo gruñendo. Sus manos ya estaban llenando el plato de nuevo sin demora—, así que no necesitas llamar a nadie para sacarme. Sé dónde queda la salida.

El comentario la molestó, la hacía sonar como una villana.

—Puedes quedarte. No voy a llamar a nadie.

Ella volteó para verla con una mueca de estupefacción. De nuevo, esos enigmáticos azules se conectaron con su mirada provocando que aquél aislado latido volviera. Sintió nervios sin comprender la razón exacta.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oíste, por lo visto eres una invitada especial y siendo tan buena anfitriona debo atenderte como al resto.

—¿En… serio? —Pasmada, la miró buscando quizá la broma, algo que no obtuvo. Después, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro que pareció encender un misterioso reflector sobre ella—, en ese caso… uhm… ¡Gracias Maki-chan!

Tragó duro al oír su nombre, los latidos volvieron y se vio atrapada por su resplandeciente sonrisa. Nunca antes había visto a alguien brillar tanto.

Apartó la mirada sobrecogida por sus propios pensamientos.

—No sabía que conocías mi nombre —mencionó pretendiendo observar los postres y de paso encontrar el endemoniado manju que tanto deseaba.

—Escuché que te llamaban así ¿Me equivoqué?

—No, es decir, estás en lo correcto —dijo.

Al repasar la mesa de nuevo encontró finalmente los dulces. Sintió la boca hacérsele aguas, carraspeó eliminando de tajo ésa indecorosa sensación, aquello pareció encender la curiosidad en la otra joven que le echaba vistazos a cada segundos.

Muy extraño, también tenía curiosidad sobre ella y teniendo la opción de irse a bailar con halagos cursis a charlar con la extraña, prefería la segunda opción, aunque para eso, necesitaba romper el hielo y hacer a un lado su alto orgullo.

—Y… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —Le preguntó tras dejar pasar un par de minutos en silencio mientras degustaba los dulces con su delicioso sabor inundando su paladar, notó que ella la observaba fijamente sonriendo— ¿Q-qué?

Frunció el ceño, su sonrisa le provocaba cierta incomodidad.

—Nada —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Y me llamo Honoka, Kousaka Honoka —aclaró con un guiño que le aceleró el ritmo por milésimas de segundos. Era interesante sin duda— ¿Te gustan mucho los manjus? Sólo eso has estado comiendo.

El calor ascendió a sus mejillas, fue pillada.

—Son… bastante buenos —admitió. Tomó un nuevo par para ofrecérselos, Honoka no tardó en tomarlos con aquella enigmática sonrisa.

—¿A que si? ¡Son muy famosos! Todo un orgullo tradicional —Infló el pecho encantada. Su energía era contagiosa, ya no sentía tanta presión como antes—. Pero también deberías probar más cosas ¡Mira ahí! ¡Mochi fresco! ¡Pasta de judías rojas! ¡Camarón! ¡Y ése otro tiene algas! ¿Y ya probaste los dangos? ¡También hay con rábano rayado!

Dejó de ocultar la sonrisa, simplemente, la dejó salir junto a la efervescencia de su interior hablando con Honoka.

Ya no sólo estaban comiendo, en algún punto decidieron abandonar la sala y salir al exterior, lejos de los perfumes y frases de siglo XIV, lejos del bullicio de negocios y de las miradas desagradables de los chicos. Dejó de ser una fiesta más de etiqueta, era una divertida y agotadora charla con ésa chica.

En tan poco tiempo conoció más de ella, con su ropa casual que desentonaba, resultó ser tan molesta e irritable como Nico, sólo que en vez de discutir; prefería reír, tomar todo a broma y hacerse la ofendida. Supo que su primera impresión de que fuera menor era errónea. Le llevaba un año y par de meses adelante, estudiaba gastronomía en Hattori, la misma escuela de Nico. Batalló mucho con sus padres para seguir la carrera de sus sueños ya que ellos querían que estudiara administración para gestionar mejor los negocios de la familia; que a pesar de que no especificara cuáles eran, supuso que no estaba muy alejada de la medicina.

Además, vivía en un departamento con una amiga a quien estimaba mucho, compartían gastos y deberes y por las tardes acudía a ayudar a su familia. Con eso, buscaba una mejor independencia y demostrar que era capaz de salir adelante sin estar al cobijo de ellos.

Mientras la oía hablar, el sentimiento de conexión se hizo más fuerte. Era verse reflejada en Honoka, pero sin tener el suficiente valor de oponerse como ella lo hacía. La admiración surgió y sin darse cuenta, se apoderó de gran parte de su mente.

Tan ensimismada estaba en los descubrimientos de su nueva amiga que no reparó en la hora hasta que el reloj de la sala tocó 12 campanadas.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Ya es medianoche! —gritó Honoka aterrorizada. Parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso— ¡Ahora si van a matarme! ¡Me despedazarán y tirarán mi cuerpo a un lago y nadie podrá rezar por mí ni pedir mis deseos en año nuevo!

—Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quién va a matarte?

Honoka no respondió y en cambió, tomó sus cosas.

—Lo siento Maki-chan ¡Tengo que irme! Es… difícil de explicar pero prometo que lo haré la próxima vez —mencionó rascándose la mejilla sin dignarse a verla.

La agonía apareció. Se vio teniendo un absurdo miedo de no encontrarla otra vez.

—¿Vas a volver? —preguntó. Se maldijo por sonar angustiada algo que se reflejó en la confusión de Honoka—. Quiero decir… yo… bueno si, si vendrás a otra fiesta…

No era eso lo que quería decir. Realmente ansiaba pedir su número o algún correo pero su orgullo tan grande se lo impedía, odiaba ésa parte suya.

Por su parte, Honoka tampoco parecía interesada en pedirle los suyos.

—Si haces otra fiesta ¡Tengo entrada asegurada! ¡Aún me quedan cosas que probar en ésa gran mesa!

La respuesta le hizo reír y Honoka la siguió después. Rieron por un breve tiempo hasta que el terror y palidez regresó en Honoka.

—¡Ahh! ¡Sigo tardando! Bien ¡Adiós Maki-chan!

Iba a decir que la acompañaba a la salida pero la intempestiva carrera de Honoka se lo negó. Apenas y le dio un atropellado adiós con la mano, antes de meterse y perderse entre el gentío. Incluso después de que se marchara, continuó viendo ensimismada la entrada.

La próxima vez le pediría su número, seguro.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _«Por la noche, aunque estaba extenuada de tanto trabajar,_

 _se llevaron su camastro y tuvo que tumbarse junto al hogar,_

 _entre las cenizas»*_

 _._

Ni su padre ni Honoka se equivocaron. Las fiestas siguieron y su compañía también. Ya no era tan hartante esperar las reuniones, pese al inusual interés que acarreaba en los jóvenes y el sinfín de presentaciones con listas de cualidades por parte de su padre, la velada era entretenida.

Su nueva amiga era un estuche de monerías. Energética, optimista, perseverante; daba demasiadas impresiones y ninguna parecía falsa. Supo que le gustaba nadar y que tenía una gran suerte para encontrar monedas y billetes en los lugares menos pensados. A pesar de su descuidado aspecto y la impresión de no ser tan buena en estudios, si se proponía a sacar buenas notas lo conseguía sin importar desvelarse o pedir apoyo. En contraparte, se vio hablando de su vida y la injusticia de ser única heredera con las responsabilidades que conllevaba.

Era un intercambio curioso, mientras que en las primeras noches sólo se limitó a escuchar, en las siguientes se dedicó a desahogarse. A parte de Nico, nunca le contó a nadie su sentir sobre su vida, la imposibilidad de elegir y basar sus gustos en lo correctamente acertado.

Lo que amaba y olvidó.

Lo que odiaba y acogió.

Honoka escuchaba atentamente, dándole la razón o recriminándole su falta de determinación para tirar por la borda las cosas que no deseaba hacer. Tan poco era el tiempo de conocerse y mucho lo que llegaron a hablar, que en los días ajenos a sus encuentros, en su rutina diaria se vio pensando en ella. El eco de su voz, la paranoia de encontrarse con ojos azules en los pasillos de la Universidad, los mechones jengibres que captaban su mirada a través de las ventanas del auto de regreso a su hogar.

Entonces se hizo claro, sin darse cuenta comenzó a admirarla como nunca creyó idolatrar a alguien. Y precisamente por eso, la opresión en su interior se hacía más fuerte cada día, sin tener el suficiente valor de pedir un contacto más allá de las fiestas ¿Qué sucedería cuándo éstas acabaran? Cuando su padre confirmara sus sospechas… ¿Qué haría entonces?

Estaba consciente de que Honoka como aquellos dulces, se estaban convirtiendo en una peligrosa adicción.

La duda comenzó a surgir poco a poco con los descubrimientos ¿Honoka pensaba igual? ¿O tal vez no la creía lo suficiente importante como para continuar viéndose? A veces, no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era más asfixiante. Aquél dolor en su corazón que se apretujaba cuando llegaba la medianoche y la chica se marchaba.

Se sentía tonta por ser tan testaruda y que su dignidad ganara sobre los latidos del corazón. Tenía ésa maldita opinión de que era Honoka la que debía solicitar aquello que ansiaba, porque hacerlo ella significaría gritar a plena luz la necesidad de su compañía y eso no podía concebirlo.

—Estoy harta de todo —masculló. El sonido de los grillos y el colorido fosforescente de las luciérnagas competían con la tenue luz de los faroles. La pequeña mesita de té en medio del jardín era su lugar favorito para los encuentros. Tanto silencio que hacía disfrutable el tono jocoso de Honoka.

—¿Qué es todo? —La escuchó preguntar a su lado, mientras masticaba uno de esos panes que siempre procuraba guardarse antes de salir.

—Todo —insistió resoplando. Con la mirada zafiro sobre ella, prefirió perderse en el aparecer y desaparecer de las luciérnagas—. Mis padres, la escuela, las clases extra, las pasantías que se acercan… —dudó en si decir lo último, no sabiendo si Honoka podría ver a través de sus palabras ocultas. Al final, abogó porque fuera tan despistada— Las fiestas.

—¿Las… fiestas? —Extrañamente, la voz de Honoka sonó dolida— Pensé que te gustaban. Es decir, has vivido toda tu vida en ellas… y hay tanta comida… ¿Por qué te desagradan?

Estaba segura de que lo malinterpretaba. La miró, sus ojos se encontraron por breves segundos. De inmediato Honoka desvió la mirada nerviosa. Algo se agitó en su interior.

—No es que las odie… —comenzó a explicar, por alguna razón veía interés en mirar a Honoka y su agitación. Era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de reacción—. Sólo que cumplir con tanta etiqueta y tener que mantener una sonrisa educada cuando sólo quiero golpearles la cara es cansado. También… está el asunto de mi padre —Jugueteó con sus mechones de cabello, necesitaba sonar lo más tranquila posible—. Cada vez que estoy con alguien él no deja de mirarme, tengo la sensación de que planea algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

Exacto ¿Qué era lo que planeaba? Podía intuirlo, sobre todo con las exageradas presentaciones. Deseaba con tanto ahínco que se equivocara. Algo que nunca ocurría. Al no decir nada, Honoka se impacientó. Lo supo cuando la escuchó dejar el pan en la mesa.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme todo. Al fin que apenas nos conocemos —dijo con seriedad, sorprendiéndola—. Si algo puedo decir en este poco tiempo es que eres increíble, tan inteligente, hermosa y refinada… —Su rostro se encendió en fuego puro, sea la formalidad o las propias palabras, su corazón latía como loco. Agradecía que fuese de noche y rogaba porque Honoka no se diera cuenta de su catalítico estado. No así, las siguientes palabras apagaron el ardor con hielo puro— Sólo que también eres muy tonta ¿Cuándo vas a dejar que tus verdaderos sueños sean liberados? Tienes un gran corazón Maki-chan, pero dejas que tus padres encarcelen a la pequeña Maki, a la que ama tocar el piano, la que su voz provoca que todos callen para poder disfrutarla, la que convierte una foto cualquiera en una increíble postal, la que tiene ese brillo especial cuando las estrellas captan su atención.

—Yo…

—Eres muy admirable por querer cumplir las expectativas de tu familia. Pero esos estándares tan altos ponen a tu corazón en el más bajo nivel de felicidad. No mereces eso, tal vez, deberías ser un poco más valiente y por una vez… hacer lo que quieras.

Sonrió. Sonaba tan bien dejarse llevar.

—No es tan fácil —suspiró con voz quebrada—. Cuántas veces he deseado oponerme, pero cuando veo el rostro orgulloso de mis padres, cuando escucho lo que quieren de mí y sus sonrisas satisfechas; simplemente no puedo. Quiero verles sonreír y la única forma de conseguirlo es rindiéndome ante ellos.

—Pienso que no estás siendo honesta contigo misma.

Sus ojos se abrieron más, no comprendía lo que Honoka intentaba decir.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —preguntó a la defensiva. La miró y siguió asombrada por la seguridad de su mirada.

—Pienso que lo que no quieres es dejar todos estos lujos —Estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Honoka se levantó del asiento. Caminó alrededor de ella como si la examinara. Tenía un extraño brillo sobre ella que la hacía diferente a lo usual tan diferente de la torpe e inocente chica—. Sabes, yo también creía que si me alejaba de mi familia no iba a poder con todas las responsabilidades, gastos y el propio estudio. Que mi familia me odiaría y que jamás podría regresar con ellos porque no aceptaban lo que yo quería hacer con mi vida. A mí también me gustaba cantar, e incluso en la preparatoria quise formar un grupo con la idea de alegrar al mundo con nuestras canciones —La confesión la pasmó, era la primera vez que oía eso y de forma casi ridícula, la imagen de una adolescente Honoka con un reluciente vestido le causó un agradable impacto—. Mis padres se opusieron, dijeron que era una pérdida de tiempo y que si ni siquiera podía tener buenas calificaciones, con una distracción cómo ésa mucho menos lo haría. Y pensé que tenían razón, eran mis padres después de todo.

Pausó, dejando que el silencio instalara una misteriosa atmósfera. Honoka se alejó de ella yendo hacia la orilla de la pequeña fuente donde se inclinó dándole la espalda. Entendió que esperaba que la siguiera así que lo hizo. Se levantó y acompañó a su reflejo en la ondulante agua cristalina. Seguía sonriendo.

—Más tarde entendí lo equivocada que estaba. No es que temiera decepcionarlos, porque soy su hija, al fin y al cabo. Ellos pensaban que no lograría nada porque siempre seguí sus órdenes y estuve escudada en su protección, si tan sólo aquella vez me hubiera opuesto; ahora estoy segura de que, a pesar del enojo inicial, al final lo habrían aceptado. Porque eso es lo que querían, que tuviera el carácter de tomar mis propias decisiones y demostrarles que puedo cumplir mis sueños.

Honoka era una experta en grabar cosas en su interior a fuego.

—Puede… puede que tengas razón.

—¡Claro que la tengo! —rió con gracia.

Se quedaron un rato viendo el ondear del agua hasta que captó la contrariedad del relato.

—Espera, dijiste que no vives con ellos ¿Cómo es que eso está bien?

—Ah… ¡No te he mentido! —Se apresuró en aclarar— Cuando me fui de casa y decidí hacer las cosas por mí misma, mis padres reaccionaron y al final comprendieron que no podía ser su «pequeña hija» por siempre. No les he decepcionado y aunque hicimos las pases, siento que como vivo ahora, es lo que necesitaba. No me quejo, además está Umi-chan que siempre me está apoyando. Es una amiga muy especial.

Ahí está. Ése nombre, ésa amarga sensación.

—Es una buena historia —contestó dejando de lado los sentimientos contradictorios que le molestaban—, aunque es complicado. Pero si tú lo has hecho, supongo que también podría intentarlo.

«Contigo» Acalló la voz interna.

—No es tan malo huir algunas veces —continuó Honoka. Entretenida como estaba en ver su reflejo, fue una gran sorpresa sentir la calidez invadir su mano, la chica jengibre la estaba tomando de las palmas, como si intentara transmitirle un poco de su energía. Funcionaba porque sentía el calor rodearla nuevamente—. Es el tiempo perfecto para reflexionar y armar un buen plan ¿No se ganan así las guerras? ¡Una emboscada perfecta!

No era la mejor comparación, sólo que el encanto funcionaba. Demasiado bien que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus palabras hasta que las dijo.

—Honoka… si decidiera hacerlo… ¿Vendrías por mí?

Quiso patearse por tal estupidez, por el angustiado tono, por la sorpresa que surcaba las suaves facciones de la más baja.

La chica titubeó, su labio tembloroso. Por un momento el terror de escuchar una negación nubló sus sentidos con las ganas de alejar sus manos y decir que era una broma.

—¡P-por supuesto! ¡Claro que lo haría! ¡No lo dudes!

«¿Cómo no hacerlo con una respuesta tardía?» Lo guardó para sí, en cambio, apretó más las manos de Honoka agradecida.

—Dices que soy admirable, pero lo eres más tú. Renunciaste a éste mundo de negocios y alta alcurnia por seguir a tu corazón. Eres honesta con tus sentimientos y muy transparente. Honoka, eres maravillosa.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta; el alivio y el peso que se iban de sus hombros. Sin embargo, quería decir algo más, sólo que no sabía qué era.

Para su desconcierto, Honoka retiró las manos con rapidez. Se puso tensa e incluso se veía perturbada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó dolida por el rechazo. Honoka sudaba de nervios.

—Maki-chan… n-no soy tan especial. Hay… algo que no te he dicho… yo…

Las campanas sonaron. Medianoche.

—Honoka… —dijo casi rogando porque continuara con aquello que le daba tormento. Que por única vez olvidara el reloj. Rogó con su mirada, esperando que captara el mensaje.

—Lo siento, no es nada —Soltó una atropellada risa volviendo a mirarla. Era claro que intentaba minimizar la tensión—. La verdad es que… aunque me gustaba cantar prefería no usar faldas. Los pantaloncillos son más cómodos.

No le creyó. Fingió que lo hacía.

—¿Sólo eso? Qué tontería —La recorrió de arriba hacia abajo aparentando escanearla aunque lo que buscaba era enterrar el desazón de la mentira evidente—. Un vestido te quedaría genial… sólo un poco de dieta y tendrías un cuerpo tan sano como el mío. Te pasaré algunos tips luego, así en la próxima fiesta podrías compararte a mi belleza.

Honoka elevó las cejas divertida por la petulancia de su comentario.

—Si eso crees, para no avergonzarte podría intentar usar uno —comentó asintiendo fervientemente.

Se obligó a creer en ésa casual despedida. Esperando que la próxima vez que se vieran, Honoka le dijera la verdad. Sea lo que sea.

—¡Nos vemos Maki-chan!

La vio irse corriendo mientras seguía junto a la fuente. Tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella e insistir porque la idea de esperar semanas la mataba. No lo hizo. Como tampoco pidió su número de nuevo.

No importaba, lo haría la próxima vez.

Aún quedaban noches.

O al menos, eso quería creer.

.

.

* * *

—Honestamente Maki, no nos vemos en semanas y cuando finalmente lo hacemos ¿Vienes a hablarme de tu cuento de hadas con un príncipe tonto?

—¡No es un príncipe tonto!... Es decir ¡No es un cuento de hadas!

Nico rodó los ojos.

—Sí claro, y yo nací ayer. Por favor Maki, te conozco desde hace años, no puedes engañarme.

—¡N-no te estoy engañando! ¡Estás malentendiendo todo! Honoka es sólo una buena amiga —aseguró sintiendo el calor presente en sus mejillas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan perturbada.

—Tan buena amiga que sonríes cuando hablas de ella y ¿Qué hay con ése aterrorizante brillo de corazones?

—Has leído demasiado mangas —negó. No soportaba ver su sonrisa de arrogancia por lo que mejor siguió bebiendo de su jugo.

Los seminarios de Nico por fin terminaron al mismo tiempo que sus propios exámenes. Dado que eran dos escuelas diferentes, los programas de estudio volvían un poco complicado concordar en días libres. Mientras esperaban a ello solían comunicarse con textos y video llamadas, aunque no se comparaba con hablar frente a frente como ahora.

Conocía a la joven desde la preparatoria, con la casualidad de haber estudiado en una recóndita escuela pública (según sus padres para obtener la humildad y favores de funcionarios de ése sector). Nico era dos años mayor que ella y podrían haber pasado desapercibidas una de la otra si el club de la mayor no hubiera estado a punto de cerrar. Debido a que resaltó en la ceremonia de ingreso con la mayor puntuación de los exámenes y su discurso, el día de demostración de clubes fue tajantemente arrastrada y secuestrada a una sala de club semi vacía de un tema que no le interesaba, y aunque trató tantas veces de zafarse de semejante problema, la chica fue lo suficiente insistente y retadora como para mantenerla ahí.

Al final se unieron algunas otras alumnas, entre por su popularidad y por ser compañeras de clases. Si podía hablar bien de algunas de ellas se quedaría con dos, una chica tímida de lentes y otra demasiado enérgica con una rara muletilla gatuna. Hanayo y Rin, que casualmente compartieron grupo con ella.

Se llevaron bien, no lo negaba, siendo un trío curioso de primero y con la sempai exagerada, orgullosa y con tintes dramático-infantiles que creía tener encantada a media escuela con su sonrisa y cántico.

Como haya sido, el club siguió funcionando y cuando Nico se graduó, ella tuvo que hacerse del cargo sólo para conservar algunos buenos recuerdos, pese a que la razón que dio era diferente; hablando de responsabilidades y respeto. Aún tenía contacto con Rin y Hanayo debido a que también estudiaban en la Universidad y podían verse de vez en cuando por los pasillos. Sin embargo, el lazo más fuerte que hizo fue con su bajita sempai, con un carácter explosivo y orgulloso que chocaba con el suyo, Nico podía ver tras sus palabras y conocer sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos antes que ella misma. Era una gran amiga, una guía incalculable y una estimada aliada. Antes de conocer a Honoka, pensaba que no podía admirar tanto a alguien además de Nico.

No así, siendo su fuente de desahogo, la joven de ojos carmesí no creía que la libertad que Maki deseaba fuera fácil de conseguir. Eso lo demostraba cada que se encontraban e incluso la alentaba a mantener sus emociones a raya. Sabía que Maki no era feliz, pero también sabía que no iba a sobrevivir si se arrancaba los lujos y comodidades que tenía a su alcance. No tenía ésa fuerza, ése empuje ni carácter y lo único que podía hacer, era ser su soporte en el mundo de mentiras en que vivía.

—Honoka tiene todo mi respeto, mira que intentar hacer entrar en razón a la vanidosa Maki-chan. O se cree tan fuerte como para ayudarte o es tan idiota que no ve que es un caso perdido. Conociéndola, apuesto todo a que es lo segundo.

—Se supone que eres su sempai ¿Cómo puedes ser su apoyo si hablas así de ella?

—Es que es tan estúpida e inocente que no le teme a nada si con eso cree que puede ayudar a alguien. Saltaría de un edificio si alguien se lo pidiera ¡Es tan… optimista! Cómo una especie de súper heroína invencible… ah pero dale pan y es su kriptonita.

Quiso reír, en vez de eso dio su usual _humph._

Resultó que la singular chica no era una extraña cualquiera para Nico. Por casualidad del destino era nada más y nada menos que kohai suya y le ayudaba en materias como estrategias empresariales y derecho. Ya antes la había oído quejarse de lo tonta y perezosa que era la chica que la escuela le dio en su programa de tutores a tiempo parcial como parte de su beca; era increíble que resultara ser la misma Honoka. De alguna forma se sentía extraña de saberlo, la oportunidad a la vista de conseguir datos extra.

Sólo que Nico no hizo siquiera el intento de dar pistas más allá de lo que ya sabía. Insistiendo en que ya era hora de que si le importaba tanto, fuera lo suficiente madura para afrontarlo.

—No es que sea tan importante tampoco —Se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos Maki, es la primera vez que te veo tan emocionada por conocer a alguien ¿Por qué no eres honesta por una vez? Si sigues evadiendo tus sentimientos, puede que después sea muy tarde.

La gravedad del tono la obligó a mirarla, su sempai mantenía una sombría mirada que le provocó escalofríos ¿Tenía algo que ver con tanta evasión?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Se hizo la desentendida cruzándose de piernas.

Nico gruñó. Negó levemente llevando su mano a la frente. El aviso de una discusión venidera.

—A ver, si tan sólo dejaras ésa estúpida actitud de príncipe engreído, podrías reconocer que Honoka te tiene en sus manos. Literal, me ahogo en diabetes viendo ése brillo en tus ojos cuando la mencionas y ¿Siquiera te has visto al espejo? Tienes ésta sonrisa eclipsante de comercial de pasta dental.

Fue su turno de gruñir ofendida.

—Y-yo no estoy sonriendo —Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar corroborarlo— ¡Y no soy ningún príncipe! ¿¡Cuándo vas a dejarme en paz por eso!?

—¿Entonces prefieres princesa?

—¡N-no es lo que quise decir!

—Porque de princesa no tienes nada. Te pega el estilo de príncipe, incluso tus fans te acosaban con ése apodo y eso que ni te conocían. Pensándolo bien, también eres como un rey caprichoso ¡Y Honoka sería la damisela en apuros! Pero como es tan tonta sería más bien la sirvienta que termina en los brazos del príncipe tras tropezarse —Soltó un molesto grito agudo de telenovela— ¡Son la perfecta pareja! ¡El príncipe y la torpe cenicienta!

—¡PARA YA! —Gritó con la cara al rojo vivo.

¡Nico era demasiado dramática! ¡Y DEMONIOS! ¿¡Por qué la imagen de una Honoka con vestido andando sobre un caballo blanco sangre pura mientras le abrazaba por detrás le alteraba el ritmo cardiaco!?

¡Estúpida Nico y sus fantasías contagiosas!

La mayor rió con ganas.

—¿Lo ves Maki? Si no te importara tanto no estarías así de alterada —Ugh, ésa severidad de nuevo—. Te lo digo, mi vista no me falla. Es más, me juego todo a que tanta desesperación por verla de nuevo y saber de ella, no es por ser una buena amiga. Realmente ¿No estarás enamorándote?

Escupió el jugo y casi tira la comida al golpear con su rodilla la mesa de té de la pequeña habitación de Nico. Gimió adolorida.

—Eso sólo lo comprueba.

—¡¿D-d-de q-que estás hablando?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No hay nada como eso! ¡Yo no puedo… n-no… ¡AMBAS SOMOS CHICAS ADEMÁS!

—Cómo si fuera un problema —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sabes, el amor siempre es tan raro… no puedes solamente decirle al corazón por quién vas a caer, es el corazón el que te ata a alguien. Sea del género que sea. Es insensato tratar de domarlo.

No dijo nada, su mente procesaba a una vertiginosa velocidad las palabras ¿Tenía razón Nico? El que su corazón se acelerara cuando veía la sonrisa de Honoka, que se quedara sin aliento cuando rozaban sus manos, que se perdiera en los iris océano, que el mundo se detuviera cuando el aliento de la mayor cosquilleaba en sus oídos al contarle confidencias… y que el dolor punzante apareciera con su ida a medianoche ¿Eran signos de amor?

¿Se había enamorado de Honoka?

—Maki, no quiero sonar a villana pero conozco a Honoka y te conozco a ti… y lamentablemente también conozco a tus padres con toda su soberbia y ambición. Estoy segura de que sabes la razón de tantas fiestas, así que, como la sempai número uno del universo tengo el deber de decirte que si no te apresuras en aceptar tus sentimientos; me temo que la siguiente fiesta podría ser la última.

Mordió su labio interior. Era verdad. Lo sabía, su padre se lo dijo precisamente ésa mañana antes de reunirse con su sempai, de hecho, era una de las razones por la que ansiaba el encuentro sólo que no tenía en mente reconocer otras emociones con respecto a Honoka.

La siguiente fiesta era la de su cumpleaños. Dónde estaba segura de que su padre finalmente anunciaría la elección de un chico para comprometerse.

Suspiró dejándose llevar por el cielo azul que se asomaba por la ventana de la sala.

—¿Y si Honoka fuera el príncipe y fuera a rescatarme? —preguntó al aire sorprendiendo a Nico, tomándola con la guardia baja que después sonrió.

—Bueno, sigo diciendo que tienes pegue de príncipe… pero si Cenicienta cree ser la mujer maravilla ¿Quién sabe? Podrías romper el hechizo de medianoche —Sí que le encantaría romperlo. Y ver a Honoka en un vestido tampoco era mala idea—. De hecho ¡Creo que la gran Nico podría ser el hada madrina! ¡Eso es! ¡Seré el hada madrina! —Soltó del asiento dando leves brincos por todo el lugar con estrellas saliendo por sus ojos. Se detuvo abruptamente y girando lentamente el rostro hacia ella dijo—: Sólo no lo arruines y decídete de una vez.

Lo intentaría, claro que lo haría.

O eso esperaba.

.

.

* * *

 _«No puedo permitir que vengas con nosotras_

 _porque no tienes que ponerte y no sabes bailar._

 _¡Solo conseguirías avergonzarnos!»*_

 _._

—Maki, hija mía, necesito hablar contigo.

Aun no terminaba de ponerse las zapatillas cuando su padre irrumpió en su habitación. Ni siquiera la esperó, luego de decirle aquello se marchó. Ésta vez pidió prepararse sin ayuda de nadie ante la mirada extrañada de las mucamas que siempre acudían a su llamado, era su forma empezar a dar pasos para enfrentar lo siguiente. No se preocupó por maquillarse, aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de que los primeros invitados llegaran. Se dirigió a su despacho, sin sorprenderse por encontrarlo de pie observando las fotografías familiares que colgaban de las paredes junto a los múltiples premios y reconocimientos por su labor médica.

—Ya estoy aquí —Anunció detrás de él, su rostro inexpresivo tenía ése aire calculador de pocas veces.

Podía no ser tan imponente en físico pasando por un tipo tranquilo y amoroso pero su personalidad distaba mucho de su apariencia. Su padre se volteó señalándole los sillones disponibles; tomó asiento, fingiendo estar preocupada por las arrugas del vestido para ocultar la frialdad que comenzaba a sentir. Cualquiera en su cumpleaños estaría feliz y ansiosa, ella era todo lo contrario, no dejaba de sentir temor por lo que venía, culpándose por no hablar antes de ésta inminente plática.

—Hoy es el día Maki —mencionó monótono su padre, tomó lugar en un asiento frente a ella. Imaginación o no, el cristal de sus lentes relucían como nunca antes—. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad?

Esperaba el asentimiento, pero no lo obtuvo. Moría de miedo por dentro, estaba tan aterrorizada.

—No me quejo de tus estudios, eres la mejor estudiante y me complace recibir buenos comentarios de tus maestros. Tienes tantas opciones para empezar las pasantías, hospitales de primer nivel que quieren tenerte y es mi gran orgullo que estés conmigo por encima de todos ellos. Maki, mi pequeña gran doctora, vas a ser la mejor de todo Japón —Su padre sonrió con sincero orgullo, ella esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, feliz de saber que a pesar de todo; su padre realmente la quería—. Por ello, es que no sólo me preocupo por tu estabilidad laboral sino también familiar —Tragó duro, la sonrisa desapareció—. Hoy cumples 20 años, una hermosa edad, puedo decir incluso que eres el modelo de una joven adulta perfecta. Sin embargo, creo que es tiempo de que tengas un compromiso formal y puedas casarte cuanto antes. Es lo único que te hace falta para que seas feliz.

«No soy yo quien lo será» pensó.

—Pero no quiero imponerte nada ni a nadie, respeto tus decisiones y estoy seguro de que las elecciones que has hecho hasta ahora han sido pensando en tu bienestar y en nuestra familia —Equivocado, las había hecho pensando sólo en ellos y convenciéndose de que era también lo que quería. Ahora podía darse cuenta—, por eso en las últimas semanas hemos estado realizando reuniones de gala para que conozcas a varios chicos, que al igual que tú; son jóvenes modestos, con principios, de gran educación, de buena familia y con gran espíritu. Todos son grandes candidatos que han buscado obtener tu aprecio y estima; y espero que al fin te decidas por alguno. Sé qué harás la elección correcta, la misma que anunciaremos hoy mismo para formalizar el compromiso y…

Su padre siguió hablando pero ya no escuchó el resto. Lo único importante era el hecho de que su mayor temor era real. Las fiestas eran una excusa para elegir prometido, lo supo desde que iniciaron y la cantidad de chicos sobrepasaba a las chicas. Sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta, sus ojos picaban y los temblores aumentaron. Quería gritar, salir corriendo, irse a algún lugar lejano donde nadie conociera su apellido. Sólo que no podía, no encontraba las fuerzas para levantarse.

¿Escoger un chico para casarse y vivir el resto de su vida a su lado? ¿Podía hacerlo?

 _«¿No estarás enamorándote?»_ La pregunta de Nico retumbó en su mente. Los destellos azules ocuparon su visión, la sonrisa inocente, sus mejillas infladas en fingida molestia, el roce de sus manos…

—¡Maki! —Parpadeó rompiendo sus pensamientos. Su padre la miró irritado, su labio tembló— Estabas muy ensimismada, acaso ¿Ya escogiste a alguien?

Lo hizo, aunque no era lo que él esperaba.

Negó, buscó en lo más profundo de su ser a la pequeña Maki de la que Honoka hablaba.

La halló encerrada en un colorido cuarto con el pequeño piano de elegante blanco ocupando la mitad de la sala; sus infantiles piernas colgaban, el tierno vestido se balanceaba con el movimiento de sus pies. La cinta de su cabello rojo brillaba, rodeando con la luz las inofensivas manos a centímetros de las teclas.

Sus manos bajaron, la música inició.

—No quiero ningún prometido. No voy a casarme.

El despacho se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el golpe seco de la mano de su padre en el respaldo lo rompió.

—… ¿Qué significa eso?

Levantó la mirada apretando los puños con fuerza. No podía retroceder.

—Papá, no quiero casarme aún. No estoy lista. Además, no me gusta ninguno de ésos chicos.

Su padre frunció las cejas con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Quieres decir que necesitas conocer a más?

—¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a aceptar un compromiso ni mucho menos un matrimonio ¡No quiero nada de eso! —exclamó sin poder controlar el estallido de emociones.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Maki?! ¡¿Te estás oyendo?! ¡Hemos invertido mucho en reuniones a nuestra altura y varios de nuestros invitados sólo están en el país por esto! ¿¡Cómo crees que les voy a decir que te sientes insegura y no vas a elegir!? ¡Sólo estás actuando como una niña caprichosa!

Escuchar su tedioso regaño, con su rostro cada vez más rojo la irritó a niveles extremos.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos!? —gritó levantándose del asiento. Su padre se quedó sin habla al ver su reacción— ¿¡Es así como me ves!? ¡¿Cómo una inversión?! ¡Soy tu hija por favor! ¡No un activo que puedas reinvertir! Estoy cansada de tener que dejar las cosas que amo sólo porque no van con la imagen que quieres ¡Ya he sacrificado mucho, no voy a sacrificar el resto de mi vida! Si tan sólo me hubieras dicho antes…

—¡QUÉ! ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HUBIERA PASADO!? —Su padre la increpó levantándose también del sillón, su rostro hervía en furia y la miraba cómo si fuese alguna extraña— ¿Te habrías ido a tu cuarto a encerrarte unas horas? ¿Huelga de hambre? O ¿Tal vez te habrías ido de la casa? Dime Maki ¿Te habrías ido? No seas tonta, tú no eres cualquier chica; sin nuestro dinero y prestigio no puedes sobrevivir. Estás tan acostumbrada a los lujos y ropa de marca, nunca has cocinado en tu vida ¡Por favor ni siquiera caminas para ir a la universidad! El mundo fuera de nosotros es diferente ¡Jamás subsistirás en él! ¡Jamás!

Lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla, perdiéndose en el fino vestido de seda roja. No así, a su padre no le importó. Volvió a hacer acopio de sus energías para continuar, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo de nuevo.

 _«Porque eso es lo que querían, que tuviera el carácter de tomar mis propias decisiones y demostrarles que puedo cumplir mis sueños»_

—¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo aprender todo eso! Soy inteligente, lo has dicho y también soy perseverante, si me lo propongo ¡Lo lograré! ¡Vivir sola y…!

—SUFICIENTE. No quiero oír más, sólo estás diciendo tonterías. No voy a perder más tiempo con ésta charla inútil, te quise dar la oportunidad de que seas quien elijas para que no me reclames después pero con ésta actitud que no sé de donde sacaste es un imposible. No me importa lo que quieras o no, vas a comprometerte y punto ¡Y eso será en unas horas!

Su padre dejó el despacho con pesados pasos. Ella se desplomó en el asiento, dejando que el llanto fluyera.

La música se apagó.

.

El maquillaje hizo maravillas en sus enrojecidos ojos, nadie se percató de que horas antes estuvo a lágrimas sueltas. Su madre ni siquiera mostró señas de que estuviera enterada de lo ocurrido aunque cuando fue a buscarla para salir juntas a la sala, apenas y le dio una conciliadora sonrisa y un par de palabras de ánimo. No entendía cómo es que no intervenía a su favor, hasta que se convenció de que eran iguales. Cobardes y acatando la voz del hombre de la casa.

Estando en la fiesta, con su mejor sonrisa fingida recibió los elogios uno tras otro. Aún conservaba las ganas de huir lejos, sólo que tampoco comprendía la razón de que permaneciera ahí, quería pensar en que le estaba dando una oportunidad a sus padres de demostrar que les importaba más como hija y no un objeto de valor. Deseaba con todo su ser que el compromiso no se llevara a cabo.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, dejó atrás a las fragancias que le daban ganas de vomitar; corrió a su escondite perfecto, la mesa del banquete. Con el pretexto de degustar los deliciosos dulces, no se despegó de ahí mientras sus amatistas buscaban con cierto desespero la poco elegante figura de la jengibre. Hoy más que nunca la necesitaba, hoy más que nunca deseaba verla y tal vez, animarse a huir finalmente.

Ésta vez ni siquiera los manjus podían calmar su creciente ansiedad, no importaba cuantos comiera. No estaba satisfecha, necesitaba verla. Para su tristeza, quedaban unos cuantos. La mayoría habían sido salvajemente tomados por la bola de trajes andantes a pesar de que en las noches anteriores siempre quedaban de sobra cuando ella y Honoka se hacían del lugar. Los sirvientes le dijeron que ésta vez, el encargo llegó más temprano que de costumbre debido a que los dueños tenían fiestas similares en el área y debían surtir varios puntos. Los dulces no eran suficientes.

Por si fuera poco, el reloj marcó la medianoche y Honoka no aparecía.

La noche no podía ser más horrible.

—¡Hey rojita! —Dio un pequeño salto al oír el estridente sonido de una conocida voz— Tranquila, admito que no estás acostumbrada a tanta belleza cerca de ti pero no es para tanto, mis fans no pueden morir tan pronto.

Gruñó, para luego sonreír ligeramente sorprendida. No la esperaba ver ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí Nico?

La pequeña niña hinchó el pecho de orgullo cuando se puso a su lado.

—Por supuesto es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña tsundere kohai, no podía privarte de mí hermosa presencia. Debes sentirte muy afortunada.

Puso los ojos en blanco por su altivez, al menos la angustia interna disminuía un poco.

—Lo estoy, sólo un poco. El mundo ya tiene mucho de mí así que supongo que puedo dejar que descansen con algo más inferior.

—Buena forma de recibir a tus invitados ¿Eso les dices a los chicos? Así no vas a lograr que te tomen de esposa.

No pudo responder. Con los acontecimientos recientes a pesar de que no era intencional, le calaron hondo. Nico advirtió su conmoción captando al fin el estado de sus ojos.

—Oh por Dios Maki-chan, estuviste llorando ¿Qué rayos ocurrió?

Dejó salir un sollozo involuntario, temiendo que alguno de sus padres se diera cuenta, tomó a Nico de las manos y corrió con ella hacia la seguridad del jardín.

Le contó lo ocurrido, desde el descubrimiento de lo que empezaba a sentir por Honoka hasta la discusión de su padre y el desinterés de su madre. La situación la agobiaba, no dejaba de lamentarse por su cobardía. Sin contar que a quien más deseaba ver no llegó y que si su padre cumplía con su amenaza, ésta sería la última fiesta y todo estaría acabado. No sabía que hacer o a dónde ir, la desesperación la incitaban al borde de la locura.

—¡Demonios! Tenía ésta intuición pero no creí que sería real. Esto va a salir mal, va a ser un desastre y todo será culpa mía ¡Demonios! —Nico no dejó de gruñir y lanzar maldiciones.

—No entiendo ¿Qué más puede salir mal? —preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

La vio suspirar y negar a cada segundo. No entendía qué la molestaba.

—Bien, creo que aún hay tiempo. Lo primero es evitar más catástrofes, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ésa parte. Después… ehm… después si tu padre hace eso te prometo que mañana a primera hora vendré por ti ¡Eso es! Le pediré a una amiga que te acoja en su departamento y… luego veremos que hacer… si, va a salir bien.

—Nico ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué? N-no ¡Claro que no! —La vio mirar el reloj de su móvil con temor, maldijo de nuevo y se levantó de la pequeña silla—. Escucha, lo primero es que necesito que te quedes aquí, yo iré… ahm adentro por un par de cosas y vuelvo, por favor ¡No te muevas de aqu..!

—¡Maaaaaaki-chan!

Su corazón se aceleró. Ésa voz, ése tono. Se paró del asiento sin reparar en nada más que el llamado.

—¡Diablos! —escuchó susurrar a Nico tras su espalda.

Su mirada tenía un destino y ése era…

—¡Maki-chan! ¡Así que estabas aquí! ¡Llevo buscándote diez minutos! Y ésos chicos raros no me dejaban ir… me dieron sus números y algunas fotos ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera tengo bolso! Y creo que un par se me cayeron en el ponche…

—¡Serás idiota!

—¡Ah! ¡Nico-sempai está aquí también! Mou~ ¿Por qué no me contestaste antes? Casi me caigo con las zapatillas en ésas pegajosas escaleras, si venías conmigo podía usarte de bastón…

—¡Hey! ¡No soy ningún pedazo de madera! Usa tu cerebro ¡Idiota!

—Nico-sempai~ —gimoteó herida continuando con una absurda discusión de maderas y sostenes rellenables.

Honestamente, las palabras e ideas de Maki murieron cuando sus ojos se posaron en la chica de cabellos jengibres. Como salida de algún cuento, la luz de la luna caía sobre ella tan grácilmente que las gotas del rocío nocturno brillaban de forma casi misteriosa. Llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto parte de su morena y perlada piel, combinaba perfecto con los zafiros de sus ojos; los mechones de cabellos sueltos caían con aire mágico por su cuello y espalda haciendo que el flequillo convenientemente ondulado le diera un toque de madurez sexy nunca antes visto. Las resplandecientes zapatillas plateadas de un par de centímetros la hacían quedar a su altura, podía encontrar sus ojos frente a frente sin tener que bajar el rostro. Sus labios tenían un toque más rosado y sus manos estaban cubiertos por deslumbrantes guantes blancos.

Nico tenía razón. Ella no era una princesa. Honoka lo era.

Una princesa azul.

Curioso, tenía extrañas ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Honoka… —susurró lentamente. La princesa dejó de lado a Nico y su cháchara para centrarse en ella; cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que el aliento le faltaba— Te vez… increíble —negó, no era lo que quería decir—. No, más que eso, te ves… linda. Eres linda —la vergüenza se apoderó de ella y ya no pudo evitar tartamudear— e-es decir, siempre lo has sido… pero hoy lo eres mucho más; bueno, no es que sea tan impresionante… ¡Agh! Está bien ¡Lo eres! ¡Eres malditamente hermosa!

Sintió su rostro estallar en llamas, peor cuando notó el rubor en Honoka. Ella se mordía el labio visiblemente apenada desviando la mirada cada que podía. A un lado, Nico sonreía con aquella sonrisa maternal que a veces odiaba y otras como ahora, agradecía.

—G-gracias Maki-chan. Tú también… te ves increíble aunque eso ¿Ya lo sabes verdad?

Ambas sonrieron. Su mano encontró la de la princesa de azul. Podía sentir su calor pese a la tela de los guantes.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Esto… t-tuve algunos problemas —rió nerviosamente—, por suerte acabé rápido y gracias a Nico-chan y a la rara colección de disfraces que consiguió… creo que ¿Me veo muy bien?

—Más que bien.

Honoka amplió su sonrisa y ante su asombro se abalanzó a sus brazos para rodearla con fuerza. Sintió que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAKI-CHAN!

—G-gracias —Logró responder con los nervios alborotados por la cercanía y el contacto electrizante con su piel al descubierto. El olor dulzón de pan y fresas casi la hacen desfallecer.

Miró a Nico que seguía a un lado observándolas. Se le veía tan encantada y no necesita ser una genio para saber que en su mente recreaba alguna escena cursi de novela.

—¿A que no es la perfecta _Cenicienta_? —Chilló sin poder guardar más su emoción— ¡Y yo soy la hada madrina número uno! Deberían agradecerme de hacer éste encuentro mágico. Es más, si quieren tengo por ahí el traje de _príncipe Encantador_ a las medidas de Maki-chan~

—¡Nico-chan! —exclamaron alteradas al unísono totalmente rojas separándose aunque sin soltarse las manos.

—Okey okey, voy a dejarles solas, la hada madrina necesita comer algo nutritivo para mantener su espectacular figura. Y tranquilas, el encanto de medianoche no vale —Les guiñó un ojo antes de irse, sólo que, dando apenas un par de pasos se volteó para mirar con seriedad a Maki—. Espero que el rey malvado no arruine esto, de verdad.

Asintió, viéndola marcharse. La zozobra seguía dentro.

—¿Qué quiso decir?

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en la increíble chica que tenía enfrente. Se sentía tan reconfortante y feliz.

—Nada, no es importante. En cambio no entiendo por qué Nico se empecina en llamarte Cenicienta, no es justo. Eres toda una princesa sin duda.

Honoka rió de nuevo perturbada. Sintió el agarre fuerte en sus manos.

—A decir verdad… ¿Recuerdas que te dije la vez anterior que te ocultaba algo?

Parpadeó extrañada. La enterrada curiosidad salía a flote.

—Sí, dijiste que preferías pantalones en lugar de faldas —dijo con sospecha.

—Pues, te mentí —No se sorprendió tanto, solo confirmaba lo que intuía—. No odio las faldas, en realidad no las uso tan seguido pero son igual de lindas y cómodas.

—Supongo ¿Entonces?

Notó el sudor que corría de la frente de la chica, dudaba de hablar. Fue su turno de apretar sus palmas para darle fuerza. Ella se dio cuenta del gesto y suspiró con una triste sonrisa.

—La verdad es que… no soy quien crees. Maki-chan los dulces… yo…

—¡Maki-chan!

—¡MAKI!

Soltó las manos de Honoka. Con terror observó a las dos figuras que se acercaban a paso veloz, la primera se detuvo viendo con horror la escena y la segunda llegó hasta ella tomando sus manos con fuerza para arrastrarla hasta la sala.

—¡Papá! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Me lastimas!

—Calla ¿Has visto la hora? ¡Es tan tarde! —La acusó empujándola a través del salón, al voltear vio a Honoka y Nico entrar también con pálidos rostros, no sabiendo qué hacer— Nuestros invitados están ofendidos por tu desaparición, ya no hay más tiempo que perder, vamos a anunciar tu compromiso.

Su alma cayó al suelo.

—No —suplicó—, por favor no me hagas esto. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Siguió suplicando en vano. Su padre no la oía y nadie parecía tener intención de ayudarla salvo Honoka y Nico.

—Deja de ser tan inmadura —exclamó llegando al frente del salón dónde un sirviente ya les tendía un micrófono. Su padre lo tomó y fingiendo alegría, dejó su mano libre que quedó un poco roja, para en cambio tomarla por la cintura. El gesto le dolió ya que sabía el detrás.

—Por favor papá, no lo hagas —dijo una última vez con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Tenía tanto miedo.

Su progenitor la ignoró, echando por la borda sus sentimientos de fe y amor por él. Su madre no tardó en subir y ponerse a su lado, ocultando su roja mano. La miró esperanzada pero la mujer sólo sonreía con pesar. Mordió sus labios, no podía hacer nada. Quiso forjarse una nueva máscara pero la sensación de ser observada por un par de ojos azules lo impidieron. Con el corazón haciéndose pedazos, sus miradas se encontraron. No la dejó de ver en ningún momento.

—Señoras, señores, distinguidos invitados que nos honran con su presencia. Es un placer recibirlos en mi humilde morada y que mi familia pueda conocer a tan gratas personas. Como saben, hoy es un día muy especial, el cumpleaños número 20 de mi adorada, inteligente y hermosa Maki Nishikino. Mi única hija y mi bien más preciado. Mi mejor logro, mi segundo gran amor. Y por eso, es que no puedo rebosar de mayor alegría viendo cómo la niña de mis ojos se vuelve una gran adulta. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, de dicha y tristeza… de que en ésta especial velada… mi Maki… una su corazón al que no dudo, será la tercera mejor persona en mi vida —Su mirada recorrió a cada uno de los jóvenes presentes pasando por alto a las chicas, algunos con muecas de pena, otros de indiferencia hasta que se topó con un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que a su indicación, subió de inmediato—. Hikaru, dejo en tus manos a mi hija. Con el deseo de que la hagas feliz y que juntos hagan resaltar el apellido Nishikino a una era próspera llena de hijos.

Sus manos fueron apresadas por el tipo mencionado; su piel se sentía fría, su sonrisa aunque sincera era desagradable y sus ojos azules parecían manchas de pintura sin vida.

No era el azul que quería.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Volteó a un lado, buscando los azules que le llenaban al alma. Cuando los encontró, su cuerpo se desconectó.

Honoka apretaba los labios de impotencia, con lágrimas bajando. Tenía los puños apretados y con un pie hacia ellos; queriendo subir de no ser por Nico que la retenía de los hombros. La chica reparó en que la miraba, dejó de luchar y se acomodó de nuevo en su espacio de pie. Sonrió.

Su corazón se quebró.

Nico la dejó libre, Honoka se dio media vuelta y huyó.

Abrió los ojos como platos, la destrucción interna se convirtió en coraje y valentía. Se deshizo de las manos del chico y sin dar tiempo a preguntas tontas se abalanzó a través de la gente.

—¡Maki regresa aquí! —gritó su padre intentando alcanzarla.

—¡NO VOY A COMPROMETERME NI A CASARME CON ÉL NI CON NADIE! ¡ODIO TODO ESTO! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡VAYÁNSE AL DIABLO!

—¡MAKI!

Apenas y miró por encima de su hombro para captar la perplejidad en los invitados y sirvientes, el rostro furioso de su padre y cómo su madre intentaba detenerlo.

Pasó como bala quitándose de paso los molestos tacones para correr más rápido. Al salir, buscó con desespero a la chica con vestido pero en vez de eso, sólo vislumbró una mullida camioneta ir a la salida. Por la ventanilla captó los cabellos jengibres de Honoka y sin pararse a pensar en algo gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas.

El vehículo se detuvo a nada de salir de su residencia, poco le importó el dolor en sus plantas al correr por encima de piedras y ramas tiradas. Cuando llegó hasta ella, golpeó la ventanilla del co-conductor, el vidrio se bajó encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de la chica azul.

—Maki-chan…

—¡MAKI! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HUIR!

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió con fuerza. Se subió como pudo con el estúpido vestido atorándose en cada lado.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Arranca!

—P-pero… Maki-chan tu compromiso.

—¡No hay nada como eso! ¡Es mi padre que está forzando todo! ¡No quiero a ése chico! ¡No quiero a nadie más que a ti! —gritó sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a fluir. Detrás escuchó el escándalo de la gente saliendo, ni siquiera la sorpresa de Honoka le era importante ahora después de su atropellada confesión teniendo en mente sólo huir— ¿¡No eres tú la que lo sugirió!? ¡Pues bien, te hago caso! ¡HUYAMOS AHORA!

Honoka pareció reaccionar pisando el acelerador. Por la inercia se golpeó la espalda con el asiento soltando un quejido, lo mismo ocurrió con Honoka que por la presura casi sale del camino.

El motor rugió con furia opacando los gritos. Pensó que al salir a la carretera aún le seguirían, pero no fue así. Nadie fue tras ellas, nadie la llamó tampoco. Apenas un mensaje de Nico aparentemente riendo por el desastre de la fiesta.

Al final, el cansancio y todas las emociones le pasaron factura, el sueño la reclamó para sí sin importarle a dónde le llevaría Honoka. Se dejó caer rendida, olvidándose de todo por unas horas.

Cuando despertara, ya vería que hacer. Por ahora, eran ella y su príncipe ya que, después de todo si era una princesa en apuros; cabalgando en un corcel de metal.

.

.

* * *

 _«El príncipe había hecho barnizar las escaleras,_

 _y cuando Cenicienta las bajó corriendo,_

 _uno de los zapatos quedó atrapado en la brea de la madera»*_

 _._

La oscuridad fue reemplazada por luz pura, tuvo que abrir los ojos para que ésta dejara de molestarle. Le costó un poco que su visión dejara de estar borrosa y en los pocos segundos el deseo de que lo sucedido fuera sólo un sueño inundó sus sentidos, algo que se cayó cuando la nitidez de una habitación desconocida le dieron la bienvenida.

Tan pequeña, de colores neutros con un par de libreros lleno de mangas, revistas y los textos de la escuela; al lado de la cama individual en que se encontraba recostada se hallaba un escritorio con apenas un par de cajones y una laptop. Era bastante normal como para pertenecer a la desordenada joven, aunque lo que daba cuenta de su pertenencia era los pósters en las paredes de grupos de chicas ¿Cantantes? ¿Eran acaso ésas idols que alguna vez comentó? ¿Y por qué había varios de unas tal A-RISE? Un momento ¿¡Era una foto de Honoka abrazando a una chica castaña de ojos verdes!?

Apartó la mirada, no necesita nada de eso aún. Tenía que pensar detenidamente en lo que iba a ser y el hecho de que su padre no estuviera poniendo una demanda de secuestro en esos momentos.

La puerta se abrió y una caballera jengibre se asomó por la puerta. No parecía conmocionada por los eventos anteriores, apenas perceptible por su tímida sonrisa.

—Maki-chan despertaste. Hum, ya es algo tarde, debes estar hambrienta. Te traeré algo.

No le dio opción a replicar desapareciendo tan rápido. Quiso al menos darle los buenos días, pero tenía la impresión de que la premura era su forma de evasión. Exhaló con fastidio, todo estaba tan mal.

Se sentó en la cama haciendo a un lado las sábanas, Honoka dejó un par de sandalias debajo así que las tomó para levantarse. Dejando el suave colchón, se dio cuenta de que su vestido fue reemplazado por ropa casual, sonrojándose ante la idea de que ella la cambió mientras dormía ¿Cuánto vio y tocó? Peor aún ¿En qué momento los pensamientos indecorosos volaban por su cabeza? Se regañó mentalmente insistiendo en que no era importante.

Justo cuando encontró un reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde, la puerta se abrió. La dulce princesa volvía a su origen humilde.

—Buenos días —dijo sintiendo su boca pastosa.

—He preparado algo —indicó la chica sin responder al saludo— ¿Quieres… que lo traiga o prefieres venir a la cocina? Esto, me temo que no es mucho, Umi-chan no está y sólo había lo suficiente para mí… no tuve tiempo de ir a hacer compras ¡Lo siento!

—Humph, prefiero ir.

Ella asintió y dejó la puerta abierta para dejarla pasar, al salir al minúsculo pasillo lo primero que captó su atención fue el cuarto de al lado, un letrero de madera con impecable caligrafía indicaba el nombre. Se preguntó si al fin conocería a la protagonista de tantas historias que lograban sacarle una sonrisa amarga por el tono tan cariñoso con que se refería a ella.

—Umi-chan fue a unos talleres fuera de la ciudad. No estará aquí hasta dentro de una semana. Ya le he dicho que tengo una invitada y dijo que no había problema —explicó la chica de jengibre al percatarse de lo que observaba.

Soltó un bufido ante la palabra invitada y se negó a mirar los ojos azules cuando se dio cuenta de su molesto estado de ánimo. Odiaba esta nueva faceta de no ocultar sus sentimientos, tantos años para tirarlo en unas cuantas noches.

—Entiendo —respondió retomando la marcha en busca del comedor.

La comida, aunque sencilla era deliciosa. No sabía si era porque era algo casero o porque corrió a cuenta de las habilidosas manos de Honoka. La carrera le caía como anillo al dedo si era capaz de explotar sabores tan increíbles en cosas que parecían fáciles. Fuera de eso, ninguna parecía querer iniciar el tema incómodo y no estaba segura de cómo era la mejor forma de abordarlos. Cuando acabaron de comer, ya no podía soportar la tensión y la prácticamente ignorancia de la mayor así que reuniendo su coraje decidió hablar.

Empezó por el compromiso, le habló sobre la pelea con su padre, la primera en su vida; y la esperanza de que él no la obligara cosa que ocurrió.

Evitó hacer mención de que tuviera algo que ver, prefiriendo en cambio hablar sobre las decisiones que su padre volvía a tomar pasando por alto sus sentimientos y lo harta que estaba de que él moldeara a la hija perfecta cuando no lo era. Le dijo que sintió el coraje y valor nacer en ella al recordar la historia que le contó y aunque realmente no esperaba que su padre la buscara y le pidiera perdón, al menos sentía un gran alivio porque por fin pudo expresar su opinión sin temor. El hecho de verla ahí, le hizo tener esperanzas por una nueva vida fuera de apariencias y antes de arrepentirse se dio a la fuga.

Honoka la regañó por huir de ésa forma tan escandalosa aunque comprendió que probablemente habría sido difícil hacerlo después. Le dijo que no tendría problema en que se quedara el tiempo que necesitara, pero le recordó que no podía demorar demasiado en arreglar las cosas. Quiso creer que la preocupación es por lo que pudiera pasar con su padre y no porque su amiga regresara tan pronto y ella siguiera ahí. El tema de su confesión ni siquiera fue mencionado, temía que lo que sea que tuviera con Honoka se acabara y prefirió esperar a que ella lo tomara sin tanta importancia. No es como si le hubiera dicho que la amaba, un _te quiero_ podía interpretarse de algo entra amigas y que su corazón latiera aterradoramente rápido era cosa suya.

Con todo ello sobre la mesa, su breve estancia en el departamento de Honoka dio inicio.

El resto del primer día pasó tan rápido. Vio algo de entretenimiento en la TV, navegó en la red y escuchó a la chica de ojos azules contar sus problemas de la escuela. Se sintió un tanto ofuscada porque ella escogiera dormir en la cama de su compañera de departamento, no es que quisiera otra cosa sino que parecía que aquél cuarto era una especie de santuario que no debía tocarse por nadie más que la propia dueña y Honoka. Tantas contradicciones que sentía.

En punto de las ocho de la noche, para su gran asombro la chica le dijo que debía salir para ir al negocio familiar y que retornaría bastante tarde por lo que no la esperara.

Lo aceptó sin más creyendo que debía hacer alguna especie de turno en su hospital. Al reflexionar sobre ello se dio cuenta que realmente nunca hablaron más del negocio pero cuando formuló la pregunta Honoka ya se había ido. Lo dejó pendiente para el día siguiente.

Sin tener sueño, se dedicó a dar vueltas en el reducido espacio, no tenía grandes cosas para ser sorprendente; aunque se le hacía muy acogedor y cómodo. Sin sonrisas falsas ni horarios de clases, la libertad era magnífica. Hizo caso de las indicaciones de la joven y prefirió echarse a dormir, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero la fragancia que llenaba el cuarto de su amiga le daba una gran paz y alegría que sentía que nada podía vencerla. Dejó que el aroma se hiciera cargo de su arrullo y envolviéndose en la calidez de Honoka, durmió como nunca antes lo hizo.

El segundo día pasó sin mayores diferencias. Al ser fin de semana, la despertó el delicioso aroma del arroz cocido y pan recién horneado. La chica jengibre se veía radiante con la cocina y ésta vez, se ofreció a ayudarla con al menos tostar unas rebanadas. Hablaron a gusto e hicieron planes para visitar algún lugar con tal de que el estrés desapareciera y tuviera una mejor idea de cómo enfrentar a su padre. Cumplieron al pie de la letra los planes, visitaron el acuario, fueron a una feria y estuvieron en un par de templos para pedir fuerza.

Aunque su anfitriona pagó las entradas y los juegos en los que participaron, cuando no veía revisó sus tarjetas de crédito esperando encontrarlas congeladas. No fue así, el efectivo estaba disponible pero prefirió no tocarlo. Podía ser una trampa y de todas formas se supone que no dependería de él nunca más. Hizo una lista mental de lo gastado con la promesa de reponerlo después. Obviamente, no le dijo nada a su chica.

Punto y aparte, no se divertía tanto desde que era una cría. La amante del pan seguía siendo una gran caja de regalos, era tan afable con los animales que cualquiera se dejaba tocar si ella lo hacía primero, tan diestra que reunió decenas de peluches de todos los tamaños y terminó regalándolos a unos niños llorando excepto el de un cachorro dálmata que le dio a ella. Tuvo una ligera discusión sobre que no era una niña para tener esas cosas y que sólo lo conservaría porque el dueño del juego prácticamente lloró para que se fuera. Interiormente, no cabía de emoción esperando que la noche llegara para tenerlo en sus brazos.

Estaba comprobado, Honoka era demasiado importante para ella. Tanto que verla hablar con chicos pidiéndole su número o tomándose fotos como si fuera una celebridad le hacía hervir la sangre. Ni qué decir cuando se encontraba con kohais de su escuela y literal morían de emoción jugando alrededor. A pesar de estar consciente de eso, su afilada mirada de la que su padre se sentía orgulloso era perfecta para ahuyentar a todos cuando la chica no se daba cuenta y es que ¿No podían darle un descanso? Apenas lograba poner en orden sus sentimientos con respecto a ésa atolondrada como para que un montón de hormonales la llevaran a brincar hasta los celos.

Comieron en un restaurante cercano al último lugar, vieron una película y a la misma hora que la noche anterior Honoka se despidió enviándola en taxi al departamento.

El día fue tan estupendo que antes de dormir pensó que no era mala idea vivir con la chica y que podría acostumbrarse. Su padre podía esperar.

Grave error.

Los días continuaron sin muchos cambios. Ella se sentía tan viva y tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su compañera. Varias veces durante alguna comida o actividad, Honoka sacaba el tema de su familia preguntando:

—¿Ya estás lista para hablar con tus padres? Ya sabes… no quiero apresurarte pero Umi-chan viene dentro de poco y va a molestarse si ve que te estoy ocultando de tu familia. Ella piensa que sólo vienes de visita.

Intentaba no rodar los ojos con la última explicación respondiendo a su vez con:

—Necesito más tiempo. Mi padre es un hombre duro, prometo que pronto lo haré.

No era así, ya no le importaba lo que sus padres le hicieran, buscó por días noticias de búsqueda en caso de que fueran a la policía pero nada de eso pasó. No le dolía tampoco el que no lo hicieran, le era menos problemático, seguro creían que era cosa de días para que regresara. Al sexto día dejó de importarle, disfrutando en cambio de lo que Honoka le daba. Su amistad, cariño y hospitalidad. Incluso estaba pensando en conseguir un trabajo para empezar a compartir gastos.

No supo de Nico más que por llamadas desde el teléfono del departamento, diciendo que temía tener alguna vigilancia y que si se veían podían encontrarla y eso no lo permitiría hasta que esté segura de poder hablar con ellos sin tragedias.

—Será mejor que te decidas pronto, Honoka no va a soportarte tanto tiempo. Si crees que ella va a cargar contigo, estás muy equivocada —Escuchó inmutable la reprimenda de Nico sin soltarse de su cachorro de peluche. La amante del pan se fue a lo de su familia como todas las noches.

—Voy a buscar un trabajo a tiempo parcial —mencionó fastidiada de que siempre tocaran ese aburrido tema.

—Ése no es el punto Maki-chan, creí que eras más madura que esto. Si buscabas ser libre, déjame decirte que te ha salido peor, ahora eres tú quien está encarcelando a la pobre chica.

—Estás exagerando, ella no se ve que le moleste. Nos hemos divertido mucho estos días ¿Sabes?

—¡No puedes ser tan hipócrita! Ambas sabemos que Honoka lo hace porque cree que eso te ayuda a pensar mejor las cosas ¡Sólo estás alargando lo inevitable! Y ni siquiera es porque temes a tus padres, sólo no quieres separarte de ella.

Jugueteó con su mechón de cabello. Nico tenía razón pero no quería aceptarlo.

—N-no es así, si le molestara me lo diría.

—Honestamente Maki, dices conocerla y sólo ves lo que quieres. Tan sólo me basta verla andando en piloto automático en los pasillos para darme cuenta de lo mucho que esto le afecta.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Ahora que lo escuchaba… se mordió el labio.

—Y-yo… ¿En verdad…? ¿Está tan mal?

Escuchó a Nico suspirar.

—Se siente culpable por lo que pasó, tú misma se lo dijiste, que ella te dio la opción de huir. Honoka es una chica buena, honesta y trabajadora, la culpa de separar a una familia por el motivo que sea es tan fuerte que la está matando. Ella no se merece esto.

Sentía la cabeza pesada.

—No… sabía que lo tomaría así. Yo… creí que estaba feliz si yo lo era…

—¿Y lo eres? ¿De verdad lo eres? Sí, estás con tu persona amada a la que por cierto, no le has dicho salvo ésa loca confesión; y estás ocultándote de tus padres. Digamos que un día se encuentran, o ellos te llevan a la fuerza o acabas más destrozada que nunca y entonces Honoka va a culparse y odiarse mucho más.

Cerró los ojos frustrada. No tenía más respuestas para lo dicho.

—Además —continuó la joven a través del teléfono—, por si no te acuerdas, Umi llega mañana ¿Qué vas a hacer? Estás tan malditamente celosa con sólo oír su nombre que cuando la veas abrazando a Honoka o riendo con ella ¿La golpearás? ¡Ésa mujer da más miedo que tu diabólico padre! ¡Podría matarte! Y santo cielo, tiene unas ideas tradicionales que si nota lo babeante que estás por su preciada amiga, va a lanzarte por la ventana ¡Y no voy a llamar a tus padres para que reconozcan tu cuerpo!

Antes escuchó relatos de Honoka sobre la tal chica y con el dramatismo de Nico sólo podía ponerse a temblar.

—¿Q-qué se supone debo hacer entonces?

—Agh, deberías leer esos mangas cursis de Honoka a ver si te ayudan. Pero bueno, ya que recurres a la mejor sempai del mundo te lo diré; por como lo veo tienes dos cosas que hacer: mover tu trasero hasta tu palacio y hablar con los reyes sobre lo que sientes y que has elegido a tu cenicienta. Y segundo, pedirle la mano al imponente guardián de nombre Umi Sonoda —Otro de ésos chillidos ensordecedores— ¡Si sobrevives yo seré su madrina! E invitaremos al Capitán Garfio, Alicia, Rapunzel, Pocahontas….

Cortó la llamada y apagó el celular. Escuchó suficiente.

Se tumbó en la cama, abrazando al pequeño peluche mientras miraba el techo. No podía seguir haciéndose la ignorante, su sempai tenía razón. Su mayor temor era alejarse de la calidez de Honoka y eso era algo que le dolía en el alma. Pero si continuaba atosigándola cuando podría haber una oportunidad de hablar con su padre…

Decidido. Reuniría el valor necesario y a primera hora iría por ellos. No estaba dispuesta a ceder ni mucho menos renunciar a Honoka, ya lo verían. Con eso en mente, cayó dormida.

.

Honoka no llegó a dormir.

Sin rastros de comida, ni notas, ni movimiento de cajones de ropa o libros. Todo permanecía tan intacto como la noche anterior. El pulsante temor apareció.

¿Dónde estaba? Según recordaba no tenía clases ése día así que debía de estar ahí. Preguntó al casero y a vecinos pero ninguno se percató de que la chica fuese al departamento. Intentó llamar a Nico sólo que estando en clases extra no obtuvo respuesta.

Estaba angustiada.

No conocía los lugares que frecuentaba así que ir en su búsqueda sería en vano, tampoco conocía el negocio de su familia quedando la única opción de llamarlos, encontró una agenda en la mesa de noche y halló el nombre de una tal Yukiho Kousaka, supuso que era su hermana. Sin embargo, al ser atendida poniendo de excusa que era una amiga con la cual debía hacer un trabajo, la respuesta a su desesperación la dejó mucho más confusa y preocupada.

—¿Mi hermana? Pero si ella no vino a la tienda ayer, le pidió el día a papá porque según haría algo muy importante. Papá y mamá estaban tan enojados porque tuvimos un encargo extra de dulces en una fiesta ¡Fue tan horrible! ¡Sentí que explotaba! Espero que la próxima vez mi holgazana hermana haga el doble de manjus ¡Me duelen las manos!

Se despidió con torpes gracias.

¿Tienda? ¿Dulces? ¿Fiestas? ¿Manjus? No entendía nada…

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron cuando la comprensión llegó a sus sentidos con el eco de la voz de Honoka.

 _«No soy quien crees. Maki-chan… los dulces… yo…»_

Colgó el teléfono y corrió hasta la cocina. Siempre dejaba que Honoka se hiciera cargo de sacar ingredientes siendo encargada de arreglar la mesa y casi nunca tocaba el frigorífico. Tal vez por eso no lo notó antes a pesar del familiar olor que sintió algunas veces. Buscó en todos lados hasta lo encontró. Perfectamente guardado, las pequeñas bolas de arroz decoradas permanecían intactas con la frescura de sólo un día.

Abrió el empaque y se llevó uno a la boca. La bomba de delicioso sabor y textura invadió sus papilas. Reconoció el toque de Honoka, único en todo lo que preparaba y entonces entendió la insistencia de Nico por llamarla Cenicienta.

Encontró las zapatillas de cristal.

No estaba molesta ni nada por el estilo, supo que aquello que la chica ocultaba no era más que el hecho de que no pertenecía a la misma clase social que ella, y sabiendo de su carácter soñador debía creer que era algo imposible lo que pasara entre ambas. Estaba equivocada por supuesto, la convivencia le hizo comprender que nada de esas cosas importaban siempre que sus sueños y felicidad sean plenos. Cuando la encontrara, le diría esto. Y de paso, le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Sonrió. Cerró el refrigerador y se dirigió a la sala llevando consigo los dulces, su preocupación aún era la repentina desaparición. Antes de sentarse, la puerta se abrió y escuchó el timbre de su voz; estaba tan contenta de su descubrimiento y ofuscada por su falta de comunicación que enseguida volteó hacia la puerta en fingida molestia.

—¡Honoka! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Estaba…! ¡¿Papá?!

Soltó los dulces. Su pulso se disparó.

Frente a ella, con reluciente traje y una mirada oscura, su padre bloqueaba la puerta. Tras él, Honoka permanecía de pie con una nerviosa sonrisa, ojos rojizos de llanto y una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula llena de rabia.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho!? —Le gritó a su padre caminando hasta él— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo!? ¡Juro que…!

—¡Maki-chan detente! —clamó Honoka poniéndose delante del hombre con las manos en alto— ¡No es lo que parece, él no me ha hecho nada! Es… es cosa mía. Te lo juro, ni él ni tu madre me hicieron algo, cree en mí.

La tensión de sus músculos bajó.

La miró, a pesar de su estado, sus brillantes ojos no mentían

—Está bien… —Le dijo, después volvió a enfrentar a su padre— Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El le dio una rápida mirada a Honoka, la chica asintió y enseguida abandonó el lugar cerrando tras sí.

Esperó con el corazón latiendo peor que una locomotora, no sabía si recibiría un golpe o un grito. Cualquiera lo aceptaría y después lo afrontaría finalmente. Para su consternación, lo que recibió fue lo que menos imaginó.

Levantada por centímetros del suelo, el agarre a su alrededor era fuerte sin llegar a lastimarla. Sintió humedad caer en su hombro y le costó un poco reaccionar para darse cuenta de que el hombre al que tanto miedo le tenía estaba abrazándola mientras lloraba.

—¿Papá? —susurró con la voz quebrada.

—Lo siento Maki, lo siento mucho… he sido un mal padre. Soy horrible, soy un desgraciado que piensa en sí mismo y en su dinero, soy un tipo despreciable que pone antes todo menos a mi familia… soy un estúpido por no confiar en mi niña… pero… pero Maki, te amo ¡Te amo con toda mi alma! ¡Eres una parte de mí y lo más importante que tengo! ¡Creí que sólo me ponías a prueba pero con el paso de los días supe que no era así! ¡Tengo tanto miedo de que algo malo te pase por mi egoísmo y ambición que prefiero renunciar a esos estúpidos contratos que perderte! Y sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero aun así, te lo imploro Maki ¡Vuelve a casa por favor..! ¡Si no quieres casarte no lo hagas! ¡Si quieres dejar de estudiar medicina hazlo! Pero ¡Perdóname Maki!

No lo soportó más, viéndolo tan vulnerable, la máscara del hombre duro y atemorizante se cayó a pedazos. Era sincero sin duda, y estaba sufriendo. Éste era el padre que tanto quería, el padre de la niña del piano que en sus tiempos libres tocaba a su lado y le cantaba nanas para dormirla. Aquél que la llevaba a visitar parques de diversiones y obras de teatro infantiles. ¿Cómo olvidó todo eso? No era tan malo, nunca lo fue. Es ella quien seguía empecinándose en poner la imagen del cruel hombre que no le cumplía lo que quería sólo porque no se atrevía a decirlo.

—También te amo papá… yo… ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que me odiaras si decía que no estaba de acuerdo! ¡No podría vivir con mis padres odiándome! ¡Lo siento mucho! Los extraño tanto… los amo, lo siento, lo siento.

Lloró correspondiendo al abrazo de su padre, ambos lloraron tanto tiempo hasta que las lágrimas se secaron y su madre tuvo que entrar porque los vecinos creyeron que alguien murió.

.

Sus padres hablaron un poco más con ella, contándole cómo fue su agonía durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida y cómo Honoka llegó al tercer día para informarles de dónde estaba. La chica a pesar de recibir amenazas legales, ofensas y regaños se negó a dar una dirección exacta hasta que ellos entendieran que no podían seguir imponiéndole cosas a Maki que a futuro la harían infeliz. Le contó de su desgarradora historia con ciertas exageraciones de drama y que mientras fueran tan indecisos con su única hija sólo harían que ella los odiara.

Resultó que la joven además de irse a ayudar a sus padres siempre pasaba por la residencia Nishikino para dar cuenta de cómo estaba Maki; eso sí, sin aceptar ni un solo yen. Sólo que se hartó de que ninguna de las dos partes se decidiera y la noche anterior marchó con furia al hogar, irrumpiendo en la oficina del melancólico padre para darle una bofetada, un sermón y de paso ponerse a llorar de frustración por la testarudez.

Lamentablemente al salir de la mansión, acababan de barnizar las escaleras y su zapato se atoró haciéndola caer de cabeza y quedar inconsciente, de ahí la herida.

Fue al despertar y por temor a una demanda que los preocupados padres tomaron auto y llegaron hasta ahí. Cabe decir que Maki no dejó de palmearse la frente con cada situación.

Terminando de contar aquello, con disculpas hechas y aceptadas, Maki decidió regresar a su casa y no dejar la carrera ya que en realidad si le gustaba. Eso si, advirtió de que Honoka tendría total acceso a la residencia y por ende, a su vida; claro que sin hablar aún de sus sentimientos por ella.

Paso a paso, al menos estaba segura de que cuando lo hiciera a pesar de que les costaría aceptar algo tan raro como eso no se opondrían. Aparte, no podía decirles sin hablarlo primero con la atolondrada chica.

Sus padres se retiraron para esperarla con el auto a las afueras, dándole espacio de hablar con Honoka. Al fin que no tenía muchas cosas que empacar.

Antes de irse, se quedó de pie frente a la puerta con la presencia de Honoka cara a ella. Tenía una afligida sonrisa.

—Ehm… supongo que todo está arreglado —comentó Honoka con forzado tono alegre—. Estoy tan contenta de que te hayas arreglado con tus padres ¡Vas a ser muy feliz! ¡Al fin podrás cumplir tus metas sin problemas! Y casarte… con quien quieras.

—Es cierto —aceptó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado sin contar la sensación de vacío que luchaba por salir— Ahora estoy consciente de que me aman y a pesar de que aún tendremos discusiones, al menos sé que será por mí bien. Además… creo que hay algo que me va a costar mucho más para que lo acepten… —Su corazón bombeaba de nuevo, la adrenalina vibraba en cada fibra de su ser. Dejó que sus impulsos se hicieran cargo del siguiente paso justo como Nico sugería. Se acercó a ella tomando con una mano su palma y con la otra llevándola a delinear su suave rostro—, Honoka… ya sé tú secreto.

Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué..? ¿Secreto..? Yo no… —Sus ojos se encontraron, escuchó que tragaba duro rindiéndose— no esperaba ocultarlo más, pero creí que no era un buen momento. Ni hoy ni las otras veces, lo siento.

—Eres tan tonta ¿En serio creíste que iba a importarme? En verdad ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a reaccionar?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo haciéndola ver adorable.

—Es que… eras tan tú. Linda, inteligente, modesta, elegante e inocente que creí que si te decía que Santa no existe me aborrecerías.

Su boca se abrió de golpe que hasta la quijada le dolió.

—Espera ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡SANTA NO ES REAL!?

—¡¿AHHH?! ¿¡NO ERA ESO!? ¡SANTO CIELO MAKI-CHAN LO SIENTO!

—¡Yo hablaba de la tienda de dulces!

—¿¡Qué tienda!? Ah… eso… oh diablos —Se golpeó la frente con un lamento debido al golpe— Mou~ ¡Es cierto! ¡No soy hija de doctores! Mi familia tiene una tienda de dulces tradicionales llamada Homura y surtimos en fiestas de gala con días de cobro anticipado ¡Los mejores dulces de la ciudad! —Rió de forma frenética buscando tapar la conversación anterior, por su salud mental se obligó a concentrarse en ello— Y Santa existe ¡Claro que sí!

La mataría, juró que la mataría luego.

—No sé cómo es que viene a gustarme una idiota como tú —acusó negando con la cabeza.

—Es que… verás; en éste caso, de la tienda no de santa, porque santa sí existe en navidad y…

—¡Honoka!

—Vale ya. No te dije antes ya que creí que con todo tu dinero y rodeada de tantos lujos no ibas a querer ser mi amiga si te decía que no era rica como pensabas ¡Y tampoco es mi culpa! Casi me sacas el primer día que te conocí sólo porque no iba vestida como el resto, tenía razón en ocultarlo.

—¡Te iba a sacar porque pensé que eras una polizón no porque no tenías dinero! Y si, creí que éramos de la misma clase pero fue una confusión por el actuar de mi papá. N-no es que te despreciara… yo lo habría aceptado… ya sabes —Sintió que el rubor apareció en su cara—, yo te quiero por cómo eres.

—Aw, también te quiero Maki-chan, eres una genial amiga.

Gruñó. Su sempai era demasiado densa como para darse cuenta del tono en que lo dijo.

—Yo no te quiero como una amiga…

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces rival?

—¿Rival en qué?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé ¿Canto?

—¡Serás…! —explotó, no pudo soportarlo, si las palabras no eran suficientes entonces esperaba que las acciones lo fueran.

Atrajo su rostro con cuidado acariciando de paso con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas ajenas. Honoka no opuso resistencia lo que la incitó a seguir adelante. Sintió el aliento provocarle cosquillas y sin más, unió sus labios en un pequeño roce. La sensación era indescriptible, tanta dulzura y magia alrededor.

Se separó al poco con la cara ardiendo, la misma que Honoka tenía.

—Maki-chan…

—¿Quieres dejar de ser cenicienta y ser una princesa? Mi princesa azul.

Bien, era cursi pero no sonaba tan mal. Claro, si ignoraba el extremo calor de su rostro y que su corazón pronto sufriría de infarto.

—Tus padres van a enojarse de nuevo —respondió tras un tiempo.

Bueno, no dijo que no. Pensando en sus padres y no dando una respuesta concisa la tomó como afirmativa.

Sonrió.

—Te dije que habían metas que no aceptarían tan fácil, pero si se trata de una chica que es capaz de dar una bofetada al gran rey y salir viva… vale la pena intentarlo ¿No?

Ambas rieron encantadas. Y plenas. El extraño cuento de hadas llegaba al final de la primera parte y la segunda no sería tan complicada si tenían a una presumida y prepotente con aires de grandeza hada madrina respaldándoles… espera ¿Quién era el otro? Bah. No importaba. Lo que sí importaba es que no estaba ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos y no lo haría nunca más.

—Si es así, no tengo quejas —mencionó Honoka siendo ella la que ahora acariciaba su mejilla.

Se acercó de nuevo dispuesta a probar ése dulzor más adicto que los manjus, apenas se dieron un pequeño roce cuando la puerta de abrió de improviso.

—¡Hey! ¡Honoka ya regres…! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡INDECENTE!

Y colorín colorado ¡Éste cuento se ha acabado!

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Cuánto cliché junto (?

Ya en serio, qué bueno que no hay límite de palabras porque me pasé por ¿El doble? Mil disculpas ;D me emocioné. Espero que éste humilde relato haya sido de su agrado, honestamente no esperaba hacer algo tan largo pero mientras escribía, las palabras fluyeron solas. Me disculpo si fue muy pesado leer todo esto al igual que si no resultó entretenido como espero que sea. A decir verdad, tengo mis propias dudas ya que no sé si logré adaptar bien tan hermoso cuento como Cenicienta, porque si no lo notaron, intenté dar una vista contraria con el apuesto príncipe eligiendo "prometida".

Eso sí, traté de incluir los elementos que considero le dan al cuento lo que es, ya saben: baile, una chica pobre, unas zapatillas y el cambio de traje; así que el resto queda a su propio criterio y espero ansiosa me lo hagan saber en comentarios si es que tienen alguno.

Siento que no pude dar más que lo que ven además de que, es el primer escrito donde realmente toco el tema del romance al 100 (Novata plis) sé que no soy experta en el género siendo más de drama así que queda a su opinión qué tan bien fue. Igual que no quedara tan _fuera de carácter_ que Maki es muy complicada u.u hey, tenía que sacar la espinilla de la OTP Crack jeje~ y a ver si ésta vez no quede nada al aire, y si de casualidad piensan en la aterradora Umi-chan, vamos, sabemos que quiere tanto a Honoka que va a aceptar la indecencia de andar con la rojita~

Me disculpo por alguna falla y si tienen correcciones con gusto me haré cargo si las señalan. Por último, los pequeños fragmentos marcados en cursiva pertenecen al primer libro de la saga Crónicas Lunares de Marissa Meyer que casualmente se llama _Cinder_ y adapta precisamente la historia de Cenicienta a un mundo futurista con ciborgs, príncipes, hombres lobos, caperucitas armadas, rapunceles inteligentes y blancanieves morenas. Si gustan de romance y peleas por reinos créanme que es genial.

¡Muchas Gracias a los organizadores y a ustedes amables lectores por darme esta gran oportunidad de participar y ver que no me va tan mal! Sayo~


End file.
